


Just For A Moment

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Shklance Week [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Multi, SO FLUFFY, Shklance week, i love, shklance - Freeform, shklance week day 7, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: “Happy birthday you two,” Shiro said, pulling them both into his arms, kissing their foreheads.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shklance Week Day 7: Day Out/Domestic!
> 
> References to Across The Deep Blue Ocean if it were originally a Shklance fic.

Shiro shifted in bed, rubbing his eyes from the light that flooded in through the blinds.   
  
“G’morning sleepy head,” Lance popped up next to him, poking his chest lightly.   
  
“Morning,” Shiro mumbled groggily, stretching his arms above his head as he felt a slight warmth on the other side of him.   
  
Keith’s face was nuzzled right into Shiro’s side as he tried to hide from the blinding light.   
  
“Come on, Keith, time to get up,” Shiro craned his neck, whispering to Keith who stirred to a sitting position.  
  
“I’m up, I-” he was cut off as a sharp yawn escaped his mouth, rubbing his eyes lightly.   
  
“Keith, you sleepy hun, Shiro said he was going to take us somewhere special today,” Lance said, bouncing slightly with excitement.   
  
“Did you just call me ‘hun’?” Keith processed what Lance said before sitting straight up, if he were a puppy his ears would be sticking up, tail wagging all around. His eyes were even the size of a puppy begging for food and Shiro couldn’t resist, but set a hand on his head.   
  
Closing his eyes contently, Keith let out a hum at the feeling of Shiro’s human hand through his hair. Lance leaned over, wanting Shiro to do the same to him.   
  
“You two are cute,” Shiro mumbled out, lifting his bionic hand and running it through Lance’s hair, the same way he did to Keith’s.   
  
“I’m not cute I’m manly,” Lance joked, flexing his noodle arms.   
  
“Yeah, manly,” Keith mocked, poking Lance’s cheek lightly, the flesh underneath making a slight dent from the force.   
  
“Don’t mock me, Keith,” Lance replied, puffing up his cheeks.   
  
“Don’t fight... please...” Shiro said, ruffling their hair a little harder.  
  
“Okay, okay, let’s just get ready to go,” Lance said, bouncing excitedly once again.   
  
“Let’s get breakfast first,” Keith said, getting out of bed with Lance, Shiro trailing behind the two.   
  
“Shiro, can you make pancakes?”  
  
“You know I can’t cook. Ask, Lance.”  
  
“I got you, sweetheart.”   
  
“Call me that again Lance, and you won’t be coming with us cause you will be on heavy bed rest.”   
  
“Okay, okay. I’ll make you pancakes, Keith.”    
  


* * *

  
  
The car ride to wherever Shiro was taking them, was both an exciting and boring hour and a half. Shiro refused to tell the two of them where he was taking them, but at least they were excited for it.     
  
Keith and Lance had closed their eyes, lying against each other in the back seat as they almost passed out. The excitement had tired them out enough that they both wanted to nap, until Shiro stopped the car and said “We’re here”, getting the two of them to bolt up and look around like lost birds.    
  
Getting out of the car and stretching, Keith and Lance took a look around, Lance bouncing when he saw where they were.    
  
“The pier!”    
  
“Happy birthday you two,” Shiro said, pulling them both into his arms, kissing their foreheads.    
  
“You remembered. I just thought today was going to be for fun. I can’t believe you remembered,” Keith replied, kissing Shiro’s cheek happily.    
  
“Hey, I’ve had this planned for months. I’ve had your birthday memorized.”   
  
“I can’t believe Keith and I have the same birthday.”    
  
“Something wrong with that?”    
  
“Nope, it gives me more reason to love you.”    
  
“Lance, let go of me before I pull out your hair.”    
  
“Kinky.”    
  
“LANCE!”    
  
“Okay, okay, I’ll stop.”    
  
Shiro and Keith looked at each other, shaking their heads in disappointment as Lance rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, letting out a small laugh.    
  
“Let’s get going,” Shiro suggested, taking each of their hands in his own and walking towards the pier.    
  
“Keith, did you know this is where Shiro and I had our first date?” Lance said, nuzzling into Shiro’s shoulder as they walked.    
  
“Oh, right, you two were together before I came here. What did you even do on that date?” Keith asked, holding Shiro’s arm close to him.    
  
“Ate ice cream at the best place ever, walked around a lot, I bought cute matching phone charms for Shiro and I. Oh, then I passed out, we sat on the beach for awhile, then we went to Shiro’s house, I gave him the charm at dinner and then we cuddled on the couch to watch a movie-”    
  
“And Lance kissed me,” Shiro cut in, closing his eyes contently as he listened and not realizing it slipped.    
  
“You kissed on the first date?” Keith chuckled out, looking over at Lance.    
  
Lance and Shiro stiffened and looked away from each other, embarrassment noticeable on their features.    
  
“You don’t have to talk about it. I think it’s interesting hearing about that stuff since we never really talk about that stuff,” Keith added, pulling the two of them along slightly.    
  
“Right, let’s just have fun today!” Lance replied, letting go of Shiro’s hand to walk over to Keith, putting him in a little headlock and ruffling his hair.    
  
“Hey!” Keith hissed, trying to get out.    
  
“Come on you guys, let’s just go have fun,” Shiro said, walking ahead of the two of them.   
  
Looking at each other before racing after Shiro, Lance and Keith linked their hands with his instantly.    
  
Shiro let out a chuckle as they made their way onto the dock part of the pier.    
  
“So, what do you want to do first today?” Shiro asked, looking around at the busy pier.    
  
“Ferris Wheel!” Both Keith and Lance yelled, both racing towards it, Shiro barely able to keep up.    
  
The three of them got into the (thankfully) short line, moving up as each person was let on. Once they got to the front of the line, Keith and Lance raced onto the cart. Lance sat on the left side, Keith on the right, and Shiro settled in next to Keith, the cart tipping slightly from the amount of weight on the one side.    
  
“Yes! After this we need to get Keith a matching keychain!” Lance hollered, the ride starting to bring them to the top.    
  
“Wait, what do you two have?” Keith asked, cocking a brow.    
  
“I have a dolphin and Shiro has an orca. We can get you a shark!” Lance exclaimed, taking Keith’s hands in his own, “Unless you have something else you want?”    
  
“No, no, I think a shark will do just fine,” Keith said, smiling slightly and holding Lance’s hands back.    
  
Shiro watched the two, a content smile on his face as he seemed to fall more in love with the two in front of him, watching them interact with each other and get to know each other.    
  
“Shiro, why are you looking at us like that?” Shiro hadn’t realised he had been staring at them with a dopey grin spreading wider and wider.    
  
Looking away bashfully, Shiro stared out the side of the cart to look out at the rest of the fair around them.    
  
“It’s nothing, you are just cute…” Shiro mumbled the last piece, hoping neither of them would pick it up.    
  
“That’s gay, Shiro,” Lance blurted out, bursting into laughter after he said it.    
  
“What did he say?” Keith grumbled, trying to get it out of Lance.    
  
“He called us cute. I mean you’re pretty cute, Keith,” Lance added, pecking Keith’s nose lightly.     
  
“LANCE YOU BETTER STOP!” Keith yelled, the whole cart shaking and the ride stopping for a moment, everyone from the ground looking up at them.    
  
“I think everyone down there just heard you…” Shiro whispered, and in response, Keith’s entire face went cherry red.    
  
“It’s okay, Keith. Let’s just go get some of the ice cream we talked about,” Shiro encouraged, rubbing Keith’s back lightly.    
  
“And phone charm,” Lance added, crossing his arms slightly.    
  
Both Keith and Shiro nodded to Lance as the ride stopped and they exited the cart.    
  
“Keith,  I have an idea,” Lance started, getting Keith’s attention as he walked over to him and lifted him onto his back.    
  
“Lance! Put me down!” Keith snapped, hitting Lance’s back lightly with his fists.    
  
“Nope! Come on, Shiro let’s go!” Lance called, racing off with Keith.    
  
Keith swung his arms around Lance’s neck, and squeezed his legs around the other, trying to hold on tightly as he ran towards the shop. Shiro trailed calmly behind them, listening as Lance let out yells and Keith screamed out curses at Lance.    
  
Shiro caught up to them when they were inches away from the stand. Keith was clinging to Lance’s back, trying to catch his breath until Lance let him down.    
  
“Don’t do that again, Lance,” Keith hissed, pressing a finger to Lance’s chest.    
  
“I won’t, honey,” Lance replied, winking and then wincing when a foot connected to his shin.    
  
Shiro walked up to the two of them and separated them from each other.    
  
“No more fighting, please. I want the two of you to have an amazing birthday,” Shiro sighed, running a hand down his face.    
  
“Yeah, okay. I’m sorry, Lance,” Keith said, turning from Shiro to Lance.    
  
“Oh, yeah, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have picked you up anyway,” Lance replied, rubbing the back of his neck.    
  
“Now that we have that cleared up. Let’s get some ice cream!” Shiro said, pushing the two of them into the line for the stand.    
  
“Keith, the best flavor is the one that’s chocolate with chocolate chips mixed in,” Lance told him, pointing to the flavor on the sign.    
  
“Lance that’s the only one you’ve had. I’ve tried almost all of them but my favorite is vanilla with cherry and chocolate chunks filled with cherry sauce inside,” Shiro replied, looking at Keith.    
  
“I want to try…this one,” Keith responded, pointing to one of the flavors called ‘Strawberry Blast’.    
  
“That one’s good. It’s got real strawberry chunks mixed into the strawberry flavored ice cream,” Shiro said, describing it all to him.    
  
“I really like strawberry so I-”    
  
“You like strawberries! I learn something new about you everyday,” Lance exclaimed, ruffling Keith’s hair with the second part.      
  
“And you’re a chocolate lover,” Keith replied, punching his shoulder lightly.    
  
Smiling at the two, Shiro pushed them lightly as the line moved forward and it was their turn.   
  
Shiro told the clerk what the three of them wanted and pulled out his wallet to pay and took the cones.    
  
“Here you are,” Shiro said, handing the two boys their ice cream.    
  
“Thank you, Shiro,” Lance replied, taking his and pecking Shiro lightly on the cheek.    
  
Keith took his and took a light lick at it, his eyes going wide as he took another bite.    
  
“This is amazing!” Keith exclaimed, excitement shown on his features.    
  
“I knew you would like it,” Shiro replied, a smiling spreading as he took licks of his own.    
  
“Lance, why are you looking at me like that?” Keith inquired, looking at the other with a crooked brow.    
  
A goofy smile on his face, Lance lidded his eyes slightly, watching the other happily.   
  
“Lance,” Shiro said sternly, trying to get the others attention.    
  
Snapping out of his trance, Lance looked from Shiro to Keith and back again. He blushed lightly as he began lapping his tongue at his ice cream.    
  
“This ice cream is really good!” Lance replied, trying to change the subject.    
  
“You just think I’m cute don’t you,” Keith asked, squinting his eyes and pursing his mouth into a straight line.    
  
Nearly spitting out the cold liquid that was in his mouth, Lance swallowed it quickly before it could happen, turning away from the other embarrassed.    
  
“Yep, that’s what you thought,” Keith continued, turning away and licking his cone.    
  
Lance hung his head in defeat until his cone started to melt and drop onto his hand.    
  
“Let’s just go get the matching charm,” Shiro said, taking their hands in his free hand and dragging them along.    
  


* * *

  
  
“This charm is so... interesting,” Keith said, holding the small shark charm in his hand as he attached it to his phone.    
  
“They get in the way sometimes but you get used to it. I think they are super cute,” Lance replied, holding his up with the charm attached, Shiro doing the same.    
  
“It connects us when we aren’t actually together,” Shiro muttered, looking at his own before realizing he said it outloud.    
  
“That’s gay,” Lance replied, the three of them bursting into laughter afterwards.    
  
“It really was, but it’s true,” Keith said, trying to calm his huffs of laughter.    
  
“Thank you for today, Shiro,” Lance said, leaning against Keith.    
  
“You don’t need to thank me yet, we still have a lot to do,” Shiro replied, pulling the two of them closer to him on the bench.    
  
“Let’s go on the rollercoaster!”    
  
“NO, LANCE!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I've thought about making ADBO Shklance but I have decide to have a different ship that includes Keith. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed Shklance week either way! 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
